Facing Death
by LastOfTheUchiha
Summary: "What he heard his enemies say was true. Lying a couple meters in front of him was the body of his partner. He slowly walked towards the puppet and kneeled down beside him. He laid his head in his hands and tried not to cry. His partner, Sasori, was dead." SasoDei Oneshot. Written from Deidara's POV. MalexMale.


**Hey guys! So, this is of my other favourite Naruto pairing, SasoDei. I LOVE this pairing, so I really hope I didn't mess it up too much. This is a SasoDei Oneshot written following Deidara's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. So Kishimoto, please don't sue me for writing about it.**

* * *

He could still remember that moment well. His enemies had all left with his target. It didn't matter though, the Jinchuriki was dead, and the tailed beast had been captured. He succeeded his mission. It would've been nice to capture the Nine Tails as well, but he had done what he needed to do. They'd get another chance to capture the Nine Tails.

He kept a quick pace as he ran through the trees back to the hideout. He had to get back. He kept running back as fast as he could. His arm hurt like hell where the rest of it had been lost. He grabbed his arm as he continued running back. He finally reached the cave over the water where the Akatsuki hideout had been. He ran inside and looked around.

What he heard his enemies say was true. Lying a couple meters in front of him was the body of his partner. He slowly walked towards the puppet and kneeled down beside him. He laid his head in his hands and tried not to cry. His partner, Sasori, was dead. He wasn't just his partner though. He was his love. True, they always fought, Sasori would call him a brat, and their opinions on art differed, but he still loved him. He had since they became partners. They had gone through every mission together. They went through every day together, as a team. Every freaking day. And now that was done. Gone just like that. By this point, he was now sobbing. He couldn't keep it in anymore. The Akatsuki were a group of ruthless rouge shinobi, not afraid to kill anyone and everyone. They aren't supposed to show emotion. Especially not to cry over another person's death. Regardless who they were. But Deidara couldn't keep in his sobs anymore. He couldn't stop himself from crying over his partner's death. Because he wasn't just his partner, he was his love.

He looked down at Sasori again. He swore to himself that he would find a way to avenge Sasori. Get revenge on that pink haired little bitch and that old woman for killing his Danna. He leaned his head down and rested it on the red head's chest.

"Why did it have to be you, un?" He whispered through sobs. He lifted his head up and felt anger taking over him. He kicked over the puppets on either side of his partner. "I'll avenge you, I swear. Eventually I will, un. I will!" He kneeled down again as more tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'll do whatever I have to, un," He lowered his voice more. "I love you, Sasori Danna."

* * *

It had been several months since that day. He still remembered it well. He had gotten a new partner, named Tobi, to replace Sasori. Now, he had been almost drained of his chakra. So was Sasuke, his opponent. He looked upwards for a moment before looking back at Sasuke. Those stupid, over-confident eyes, mocking him. "You think you're so cool, you and your brother! Those eyes, those overconfident eyes, constantly judging me and my art! I can never forgive you for that!" There was only one thing left he could do. He reached into his clay pouch and gathered up the last of it. He put the clay into his chest mouth and smirked as Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"This is my ultimate art. This time I'm going to dedinate myself, un. In death I shall become art itself, un. No one's seen an explosion like this. One that shall leave behind a scar on the very earth itself, un. And then, I'll receive more admiration for my art than anyone has ever seen before! He looked back into the forest. "Sorry, Tobi," He said towards the direction Tobi went. _This is the only way I can kill him._

Deidara looked back at Sasuke. "But while I will be admired, you'll most definitely be dead, un. This explosion will cover 10 kilometers. You can't run away from this one, un."

His body began to disappear and transform into a glowing ball. "Tremble, be afraid, recoil in despair, cower in awe! And cry your heart out. Because my art..." He paused right before the explosion activated. "Is an explosion!"

The explosion went off, and he was plunged into darkness for a moment. He emerged in a completely white glowing light. He looked around and saw a dark outline of a figure walking towards him. He couldn't make out who it was until they were only a couple meters away from him.

He looked in disbelief at the figure standing before him. "D-Danna, un?"

"So, it seems you're finally here. I knew you'd eventually blow yourself up." Sasori smirked slightly and spoke again in his normally emotionless voice, "Surprised it took you this long though. You know how I hate to be kept waiting, Deidara."

He hadn't heard Sasori's voice in months. He hadn't seen him in months. The way he said Deidara's name moments ago, sent shivers down his spine. Tears became streaming down Deidara's face. All the tears he'd kept in since that day months ago. All the tears he'd wanted to let out but couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Sasori said in his usual voice again.

"It's just, un," Deidara paused before continuing, "I wanted to avenge you. Get back at them for killing you, un. But, I couldn't. The only way I could beat that asshole was by using a suicide bomb. I couldn't have done anything else, I was almost out of chakra, un," He paused again, "I didn't have enough time to get back at them. I'm sorry, un."

Sasori smiled slightly. Not his normal emotionless smirk, a real smile. It was barely there, but it was still a real smile. "It doesn't matter. I died for a reason. Now, so did you. Don't say sorry."

"You sure, un?" Deidara asked quietly.

Sasori put on his trademark smirk and looked at Deidara, "I'm sure about it, brat." He paused before laughing slightly. "I'm just surprised an idiot like yourself died after me. I thought you would've blown yourself up way before I died."

"You bastard, Danna, un," Deidara smirked back before grabbing the red headed puppet by his shoulders. Deidara pulled his Danna towards him and embraced him in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around the back of his partner's neck, never wanting to have to let go ever again.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope I didn't make them too OOC or extreme or anything. (I'm not really that great at writing romance) So, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! :)**


End file.
